Elizabeth Peterson, MD
by xxClandestine
Summary: Liz has known Wilson ever since they were in elementary school. But who knew that their relationship would grow to become something else? R&R. [OCxWilson] NOT going to be HousexWilson. Ever. Rated for language.
1. Total Embarrassment

Elizabeth Peterson, M.D.

Alias: Liz

Best friends: Gregory House and James Wilson

Age: 34

FLASHBACK!!! 20 years earlier, 8th grade

Ninth period language. Probably one of the most boring classes there is.

Before I fell asleep, something hit my head. I turned around and saw a paper airplane on the floor, then I looked at Greg, who mouthed "Wasn't me"

I gave him the "yeah right" look.

"MISS PETERSON!!!" The teacher yelled.

I spun around in my chair.

"Please stop flirting with Mr. House and start paying attention."

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

'What crack is she smoking?' I thought.

The entire class burst into laughter, except Greg and me, of course, and my other best friend James. I sunk in my chair to try to keep the attention off of my face while I turned red. I didn't like Greg, but the fact that I always hung out with him gave people the wrong idea that we were dating. Rumours flew everywhere, even among teachers. Weren't they supposed to discourage those kinds of things?

'You know what, scratch that. What crack is everyone smoking?'

By the time class settled down, the bell rang. I was the first one out, then Lisa Cuddy followed after me. I hated her. Very much.

"Liz has got a boyfriend," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Go fuck yourself."

She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her boos while I kept on walking to my locker

END OF FLASHBACK

Wilson and I started cracking up at that memory.

"Oh god, that was hilarious!!!" I said while trying, and I stress trying, not to laugh.

"Yeah, but that last line of yours is what probably made everyone confirm that either you had a crush on House or you two were dating."

"I know. I went too far with that one."

I feel bad for saying that to Lisa back then. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally regret that because we're best of friends now.

"What're you two laughing about?"

I looked up to see Robert Chase.

"Nothing. Just a memory from when Wilson, House, and I were in junior high."

"How long ago was that? Fifty years?" He joked.

"No. Twenty." Wilson said.

"Jeez, lighten up, Wilson. He only meant it as a joke." I said. "Right?"

"Maybe."

I glared at him.

"Yes," he said quickly


	2. House And His Damn Paper Airplanes

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. If I did, Chase and Cameron would be bitter enemies.

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Wilson is still married. Yes, this is a WilsonOC fic. Don't worry, it will all work out!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and His Damn Paper Airplanes

Wilson and I chatted for a little while longer, pretty much the only thing we were talking about being recollections of the past. (A/N: I don't know how to word that correctly.)

I looked down at my watch. "Well, my lunch hour's over. See you later, Wilson."

I got up out of my chair and started walking to House's office.

"Bye," Wilson said.

It takes a few minutes to get to House's office from the cafeteria, but soon enough, I approached a door that said "Gregory House, M.D. Department Head of Diagnostic Medicine" (A/N: Or something like that. I can't remember what it says.)

I entered the door and a paper airplane was thrown at me by, who else? House.

'Woah. Déjà vu,' I thought.

House laughed as his paper aircraft hit my forehead. The pointy part, might I add.

"Immature as ever, aren't you, House?" I said while rubbing my forehead where the airplane hit me.

'Damn paper airplane...'

"What? I can't help myself."

"So? You can at least TRY to stop acting like an eight-year-old."

"I COULD try. But can I ask you something VERY important?"

"Shoot."

"Could an eight-year-old do this?" House made a weird, yet funny face.

I semi-laughed and shook my head. "Didn't you do the same thing to Cuddy?"

"Maybe."

'Well, that's a definite "yes",' I thought.

"Why are you here, anyway?" House asked in a sarcastic way.

I noticed the sarcasm, so to humour him, I said, "Because you're a sexy beast." I said this attempting to hold back laughter. Of course it didn't work.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Knew what?" I interrogated.

That you always liked me like THAT."

I rolled my eyes. "Ever hear of sarcasm?"

He cocked his head in a House-like manner. "Huh. I could've sworn you weren't being sarcastic. You did sound awful serious, what with the laughter and all."

I opened my mouth to make a caustic remark, but nothing came out. Was he being sarcastic or not? 'Okay, I'm confused...' I thought.

"Are you confused or struck speechless by my... awesomeness?"

"Definitely, without a doubt, confused."

"Aw, darn."

In a very childlike manner, I stuck my tounge out at my best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter two!! Hope you liked it!! Please R&R!

Oh yeah, a very big thanks to RoseTeaCup and xx Haily xxx for the wonderful reviews! Also to Forgottengargoyle to the very lengthy and detailed one!! You guys are awesome!! 


	3. Something That Rhymes With Pee, Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. Only Liz and whatever other characters I may come up with. The plotline is entirely fictional and from my own brain, except for some parts that I may use from the episodes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Something That Rhymes With Pee, Right?

The ducklings walked in as Greg and I finished our fight.

"Good afternoon Dr. House, Dr. Peterson." Chase greeted.

"Good afternoon Dr. Chase!" I replied.

Chase stepped back. "What's with you? You're being nice to me today."

"Aren't I always nice to you?" I muttered.

"Not yesterday."

"Yeah, that. It's just that um, well, how would you feel if someone poured boiling hot coffee all over your skin? Cause I was feeling pretty bitchy. I got first degree burns,

man!" I showed him the lovely blisters on my arm. (Hope you caught the sarcasm when I said "lovely")

"Ew."

"Yes. Ew."

"Who did it?"

"Some kid in radiology. I was walking down the hall and you know there was an intersection, he had coffee, we bumped into each other, and yeah. You know the story."

"Did you tell him off?"

"No, but I was feeling cranky. As you know," I said while taking Greg's mug off of his desk eying the contents and drinking some of the yellowish greenish liquid.

"You might get mono," Greg pointed out.

"Why? Because you have it?" I replied calmly.

"No."

"Then how could I get it if you don't have it?"

"...I'm stumped."

"What was that anyway?"

"My pee," Greg said, his two words dripping with sarcasm.

"Something that rhymes with pee, I hope?"

"Yes," Greg breathed.

The entire time, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were staring at us as though we had arms growing out of our heads.

"Who but House could get into a weird conversation like that?" Foreman muttered.

"I think we should leave now..." Cameron mumbled.

"We're going to run tests, Dr. House," Chase informed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They walked out of the office.

"Green tea, right?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm bored," I said. "Let's go bother Jimmy!"

"I'm up for that."

We walked (well, I walked, Greg, erm, hobbled) to the oncologist's office.

When we arrived, I pounded on the door "JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY!!! HELP MEEEEEE!" I screamed.

The office door opened up (quite slowly, might I add) and an annoyed James Wilson appeared at the door.

"Are you going to do that EVERY time you need attention, Liz?"

"Sowee," I said in a childish voice. "But it's fun!"

Jimmy sighed. "Come in," he said, motioning to the door.

I skipped happily into the office, Greg following, then Jimmy, who shut and locked the door.

"So what do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"Something to dooooooo," I whined.

"And you're coming to me because...?

"You always have cool stories to tell, like how in second grade you got beat up by a bunch of dodgeballs!"

Greg laughed really loudly. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "The kids who were throwing the dodgeballs at him were in like fifth grade and it hurt him so he was crying and I had to go to the nurse's office with him." I inhaled deeply. "He needed hugs badly so I gave him hugs and we became bestest friends!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kind of ended it abruptly there. Sorry but I have temporary brain freeze.

Rate, message, review, please?

Thanks.

Constructive criticism is welcome!

-


End file.
